Rias x Akeno (Mi pequeña esclava)
by Kevin Hernandez1
Summary: "Siempre sere un solo juego para ella" contiene lemon y echi
1. Somos mejores amigas sabes...

Esta historia no me pertenece

creditos a su respectivo dueño diegoelreydedestrucc, siganlo en su pagina de whattpad

Hola dije hace mucho y quiero presentarme, me llamo Akeno himejima, soy hija única, mi padre nos abandono cuando tenías seis años, mi madre estuvo sola criando me, pero ella murió cuando tenía díez años, un amigo de ella me dió alojo y me dijo que me ayudaría en mis estudios pero a cambio debía trabajar de sirvienta de su hija, yo acepté ingenua a todo el mal que me causaría, ella en un principio era amable y graciosa, era popular con los chicos y sobre todo era amablemente hasta que cierto rubio le rompió el corazón cuando teníamos trece, su nombre era raiser y bueno la historia comienza aquí un día común o al menos eso quisiera, pero no lo es, hoy es cumpleaños número dieciocho de Rías, ella es mi mejor amiga, y siendo sincera me gusta, pero bueno ella está comprometida con un chico llamado Kiba Yuto, el es apuesto galante y sobretodo bien portado, pero en lo personal no me agrada nada Akeno-san donde coloco las flores para el princeso, y porque son rosas amarillas eh - el chico frente a mí es iseei hyodou, un estudiante de mi escuela, el requería el trabajo para pagar los gastos médicos de sus dos hermanas menores, así que le comenté al señor gremory y acepto gustó - ara ara ise-kun en verdad te desagrada no es así - le pregunté burlonamente el solo dejo aún lado las flores y se recargo en un pilar - la verdad Akeno-san, el me molesta mucho, el es causante de que tenga que tener cuatro trabajos solo para pagar el tratamiento de mis hermanas y comer decentemente, el y su idea de aumento de impuestos - si así era el, era un chico bastante desenterrar y educado pero por dentro estaba podrido hasta las entrañas, y la verdad no le recrimino nada a ise, ya que está en todo su derecho de molestarse, si les soy sincera el me parece tierno, y eso se lo demuestra a su novia, la cual se llama kuroka, ella se queda cuidando a las chicas mientras él trabaja por lo que se ella es bastante amable, y eso lindo ya que sin ella ise la tendría difícil, pero creo que aún así lo superaría ya que es el primero de la clase y normalmente compito con el para ver quien acaba primero, el siempre gana y eso me molesta pero me fin una peliroja viene con cata de pocos amigos y nos dice - está todo listo para cuando llegue Yuto, si ya acabaron por favor vallan a ayudar a la cocina por favor - ise y yo solo asentimos y nos dirigimos a la cocina, ise conocía a Rías y ella le agradaba el chico, en la cocina era un caos absoluto, ambos suspiramos y comenzamos a trabajar para resolver los problemas, el princeso llegó y como petición o mejor dicho como favor a Rías nos inclinamos y lo saludamos nosotros dos, puesto que somos jefes de personal tenemos que atender a los invitados, el pasa olímpicamente hasta Rías la cual aún que estaba feliz forzaba la sonrisa, en la cena el no dejo de alardear sobre sus ideales y sus sueños, por nuestra parte solo rogamos por qué no se quede a dormir, pero para nuestra mala suerte se quedó, pero eso no fue lo peor, ya que según el señor gremory se quedará un mes, el señor solo río al ver nuestras caras y si el tambien nos quería mucho, el se dispuso a ir a su cuarto o su casa la cual estaba a unos pasos de la mansión, era antes un garaje pero el señor gremory le considero por qué era mejor que sus familiares vivieran cerca, yo también me voy a dormir y claro alguien entra en mi habitación, volteo y veo a Rías, ella tiene una mirada lujuriosa y se lo que se avecina, ella se quita la falda y me indica que comienze, yo me agacho y comienzo a lamerle la vagina, esto se ha vuelto rutinario, sabe igual que ayer, dulce y amarga a la vez, una vez está bastante caliente me ordena desvestirme, lo hago de manera sensual y delicada, ella se acerca y me da una nalgada la cual me exita, ella me desviste dejando solo mis bragas, inmediatamente me coloca en cuatro y comienza su ya tan tradicional azote a mi trasero, puedo sentir como me arde y claro me exita, ella seca un consolador doble y se lo coloca en su vagina y a mi en mi ano, dejando ver mi lado sumiso, ella se mueve rápidamente y gime de placer, yo en cambio solo pido que acabe pronto, ya que solamente me penetra analmente y eso me da causando problemas, pero si le digo de seguro se enojara y me castigará de la mejor y más sádica manera, escucho como llega al orgasmo y yo en mi interior me alegro - estuviste genial hoy también aquí está tu recompensa - me besa la mejilla y se viste su falda y me deja sus bragas mojadas puestas en mi, esto por mí bien comportamiento y por que eso quiere decir que no tengo permitido cambiarme las hasta que ella vuelva, en resumen tengo que traer las puestas por un mes, suspiré y una lágrima corrió por mi mejilla, era tan cruel aveces, pero aún así la amaba, volví a suspirar y me dispuse a tratar de dormir, pero no podía, me levanté y ví la luz encendida de la casa donde vivía ise, también estaban las cortinas abiertas, podía ver como su novia y el hablaban tranquilamente, sentir celos de ella era lo último que me esperaba, sabía que ella lo amaba y la única razón por la que no estaba trabajando con el fue para que cuidara a sus hermanas, suspiré por tercera vez y comence a recordar como era antes de que Rías se convirtiera en la persona que es ahora, en fin debo dormir, mañana será un largo día, me dispuse a dormir y recordé una última cosa hoy era nuestro aniversario de Rías y mío, y mi mente viaja a aquel día cuando comenzó todo.


	2. El dia que todo comenzo

Era un diez de junio cuando comenzó mi más grande deseo, yo me encontraba en la escuela, ese día ise y yo teníamos que exponer sobre las relaciones homosexuales, sin duda ise un gran trabajo, el porque de ellos por demostrar que ser homosexual no era algo malo si no más bien algo que debíamos aceptar pues se ah comprobado científicamente que un fallo ala hora de definir el sexo del bebé puede afectar ciertos patrones cerebrales, ese día salíamos de la escuela rumbo al trabajo y se me ocurrió preguntar - ise tu hermana era homosexual - el me miro y con una tranquilidad me respondió - así es Akeno-san, Asia es homosexual y su novia koneko igual, y si te soy sincero me tomo por sorpresa ese hecho - sí bueno quería preguntar más pero capte que si quería hacerlo tenía que tener más confianza en mí misma y hablarle sobre ese tema - eto ise tengo algo muy importante que decirte - el se paró y me miro con seriedad dandome a entender que sea lo que sea el me escucharía - soy lesbiana y me gusta Rías - ise parpadeo varias veces antes de gritar - eh - mire su rostro sin duda era un chico gracioso ala hora de sorprenderlo - así como oyes me gusta Rías y te confesaré algo más, quiero tener sexo con ella - su expresión se tornó más cómica y me respondió - bueno espero y cumplas lo que te propones Akeno-san, y me alegro de que tengas la confianza para contarme esto - solo asentí para luego preguntar - como estas tú con kuroka - el se detuvo y su semblante cambio a uno de bastante complicación - aún está bastante molesta por que su hermana y la mía fueron a ese club de mala muerte, estoy tratando de que se tranquilice pero no está dando muchos resultados, y la entiendo ella tuvo que dejar la escuela para cuidarles mientras yo trabajo, uff en verdad se me complica mucho mi vida - estaba callada, realmente no sabía que decir al respecto, ise crio a su hermana desde que era un niño, con un padre alcohólico y una madre prostituta, el no podía exponer a su hermana a ese ambiente así que huyó de su casa, cuando su hermana tenía tres años y tomo rumbo a un lugar mejor, su hermana era bastante alegré, y su novia era sería que solo sonreía con ella, la razón de que comenzarán a salir ellas dos fue la influencia de ise y kuroka, pero eso es tema aparte, llegamos y nos vestimos rápido, empezamos a limpiar ordenar y guiar a los demás para el poder alojar al novio de Rías, pero este cuando se presentó sin maletas ni nada cuando aún no terminamos, ella salió a recibirlo pero cuando lo hizo el solo la empujo - alejate tu mocosa - ella se extraño así que pregunto - que sucede raiser- lo que sucede es que ya se terminó el juego, ya no me interesas, así que para que me entiendas, tú no fuiste más que una diversión pasajera la cual me gustó aún que no te lo hice, me gusto, a otra cosa tú mejor amiga souna, Xenovia, rosswaisse e incluso mi hermana me dan más placer que tú así que nos veamos - en ese momento se que algo se quebró en Rías, ella.me miro con los ojos bastante vacíos, e ise salió y le pidió al cuerpo de seguridad que apalearan a raiser y destruyeran su carro así como le llamo al padre de Rías, después de eso la acompañe a su cuarto donde mi primera vez fue tomada, ella se recostó mientras lloraba, yo me le acerque para poder consolarla, ella apretó más la almohada para luego decirme - por qué me pasa esto a mi - me acosté a su lado y le susurré en el oído - no tines de que preocuparte el no te merecía y creeme cuando te digo que en este momento quiero hacerte olvidarlo - ella volteo su rostro hacía mi, en se mostraba confusión, así que me le hacer que y comence a besarla, en un principio parecía que se resistía pero luego correspondió de manera sublime, me le pegue a ella y comencé tocando su trasero de manera Sensual y erótica, las moví un poco para aflojar su falda y quitársela, ella hizo lo mismo con mi uniforme para ver mi lencería, me comía con la mirada y yo a ella, le quite su blusa y comence un masaje o con mis manos por encimade su brasier, ella en cambio meneaba mi culo y lo nalgeaba de forma agresiva, en respuesta le baje su brasier y comence a comerme sus pezones, los cuales eran su punto débil, ella comenzó a retorserse mientras gemía de placer, yo en cambio me detuve y me quiere mi lencería y le quite sus bragas mojadas y me dediqué a comer mi mejor platillo de mi vida hasta el momento.

No era de noticia que tras aquella noche ella se mostrará más recelosa con mi presencia, dándome una idea negativa de lo que ella sentía; me preparé mentalmente para su rechazo pero eso no significará que no me fuera a doler, no sabía el porqué pero quería llorar a pesar de ser muy buena expresando mis emociones tuve que encerrarlas desde esa noche hasta que fuera bueno volver hablar con ella.

La alarma de mi reloj sonó y me saco de aquel recuerdo, tome un baño y me coloque las bragas sucias de Rías, quien seguramente estaría inspeccionando cada que pudiera, pues con el rubio oxigenado aquí le sería muy difícil, pero como soy buena novia acato mis órdenes, vistiendo mi uniforme salí a encarar un nuevo día.


	3. El peso del beso

EL PESO DEL BESÓ.

Había amanecido y yo me vestía en mi uniforme cuando salí ví a Rías quien con una mirada me dijo *Muéstrame las* levanté mi falda y hay estaban sus pantaletas aún con su olor, ella se acercó a mí y me beso para luego darme una nalgada e irse; este mes de vacaciones sería largo.

Mis labores eran muy pesadas pero a la vez estimulantes, cosa que no hacía desde que me volví la esclava de Rías, había terminado la mayoría de mis actividades y me encontré con Ise el cual parecia querer romper todo a su paso - El rubio oxigenado otra vez - pregunté con gracia - No, es que nos dieron el resultado de un estudio, Kuroka está embarazada - mis ojos se abrieron de la impresión, cosa que noto - Si yo también reaccione así, es increíble y a la vez causa miedo, yo padre a los diecinueve - su tono era un poco sarcástico, pero con añoranza - Serás un buen padre Ise - este sonrió - Así que seré tía eh - la voz de Rías salió del pasillo - Ara Rías no deberías estar con el oxigenado - pregunté - Lo deje me tenía arta de su egocéntrica; en fin mis felicitaciones Ise, espero y seas un excelente padre - nuestro amigo se sonrojo y dió una reverencia antes de salir hechando humo por las orejas - No fue lo único verdad - pregunté nuevamente - No quería informarte de algo, pero será en el almacén - mis ojos por un momento perdieron la poca luz que tenían, asentí y la seguí.

Una vez en el almacén ella me hincó y levantó su falda mostrando su vagina chorreante - Por favor, has lo de siempre - asentí y comencé a lamer el clítoris de ella al tiempo que bajaba por sus labios, esto se había vuelto una rutina desde hace un año, continue lamiendo la zona íntima mientras ella hablaba - Lo que quiero decirte es que se me ocurrió una idea - yo continue pero deje salir un gemido en señal de que podía continuar - No se que pienses pero a mí pereció perfecta la idea - continue lamiendo y mordiendo mientras metía dos dedos en su año extendiéndolo, ella era algo sensible a este juego - Maldición…Akeno eres una zorra…no mi zorra…en fin, mi idea es que una de nosotras quede ínseminada para que podamos tener un hijo - sus palabras causaron que me detuviera y hablará - Estás hablando encerio ⁉️ - ella sonrió y me tomo del rostro - Claro que si, podremos ser lesbianas pero eso no significa que no podamos tener hijos - mi corazón dió un latido y en mi rostro se formó una sonrisa - Crei que solo era tu juguete - hablé con voz quebrada, ella se hincó a mi altura y sonriendo me respondió - Si así fuera, no te propusiera está idea; la verdad es que mi padre no debe enterarse, de hacerlo nos causará problemas…por ello planeo su defunción, mi madre a aceptado ya que a ella también la beneficia, el problema es quién estaría dispuesto a darnos su semen - Rías parecía que moriría pero en cambio yo sonreí - Tonta, ya tenemos nuestro donador, Ise lo haría con gusto…después de todo quien nos a apoyado en todo esto - eso saco una sonrisa en ella y un suspiro - Tines razón, ese chico nos cuida demaciado; es como nuestro pequeño ángel guardián - luego de decir eso tomo camino a la puerta y me dijo - Termina tus tareas y ve con mi mamá te espera en su despacho - asentí y la ví salir.

Había terminado con mis deberes y en este instante estaba en el estudio de la madre de Rías, quien me ató de manos y pies al piano, solo para poder azotar me - Venerana-sama, por favor disculpe mi atrevimiento - decía al sentir los latigazos en mi trasero y entre pierna - Me enteré de muchas cosas pero lo que no puedo soportar es que Rías me ocultára que son pareja, no opinas lo mismo Greyfia - podía oír como la maestra de las Maid retiraba su boca del clítoris de mi señora - Así es cariño, eso es altamente intolerable - fue su respuesta certera que solo causó que me azotarán más, pero luego oí en mi oído algo - Convence a Rías de que hagamos un cuarteto, así nos divertimos más - asentí y me desató para que me fuera.

En los pasillos de la casa me encontré a Rías y a Ise hablando, me acerque y hay fue donde pude escuchar la conversación más increíble de todas.


	4. La idea de rias

Me acerque a ellos y pregunte - De que hablan - ellos me miraron y Rías sonrió - Estaba tratando de convencer a Ise sobre mi idea - realmente no pensé que fuera tan rápido, demaciado para mí gusto pero si quería tener una familia con Rías esto era necesario - Dime Ise que aceptaste - esa era mi duda más grande que tenía ahora mismo - Aún no, quiero ayudarlas pero a costa de la vida del señor Zenocitius no creo que pueda - mire sus ojos llenos de duda, yo también estoy así por dentro pero mi deseo de tener una familia es aún más grande - Por favor Ise, eres a la única persona que le podemos pedir algo así; por favor ayúdanos - mis ojos por primera vez tenían un brillo idóneo y eso pareció notarlo pues su cara fue de suma duda por lo que… - Acepto, pero deja de poner esa cara - sonreí al igual que Rías y ambas lo abrazamos entre nuestro pecho causando que se ahogara - Chicas, déjenlo respirar - ambas miramos a la mamá de Rías quien tenía una sonrisa y luego a Ise quien ya estaba tocando el más haya.

Una vez que Ise recupero el aire y el sentido común Venerana hablo - Me alegra oír que están dispuestos a todo con tal de la felicidad, pero el asunto cambio - los tres la miramos - Se los explicaré, recientemente he estado pensando que su Rías y Akeno huyen la casa Gremory quedará sin un heredero; por ello es nuestro deber traer otro Gremory a este mundo, no pondré a mi nieto en ese puesto ya que realmente quiero que sea feliz, por ello no solo tendrás que dejar embarazadas a esas dos si no también a Greyfia y a mi - el rostro de Ise estaba pálido tanto como un vampiro - Kuroka me va a matar, pero en fin quiero saber algo…como piensan matar al señor Zenocitius - realmente esa una buena pregunta, había muchas maneras pero necesitábamos la forma que llamara la atención, es decir un crimen perfecto si es que exigía claro - Eso déjenme lo a mi - hablo la madre de Rías quien parecía tener una idea - Muy bien será mejor que vayas y le cuentes e tu novia de la idea, espero y entienda - Ise asintió y se retiró - Yo también tengo que irme las dejo - su madre camino por los pasillos mostrando un meneo de caderas muy sensual y como le temblaban un poco - Creo que trae un vibrador - mire a Rías y asentí.

Caminamos por el jardín cuando Rías me dice - Me alegra que haya aceptado - la mire con ternura - Así es, al fin seremos una familia, una linda familia con dos castaños o más - ante mi expresión mi dama río - No sabría UE decir en cierto modo, me alegra el oírlo, te imaginas unos niños o niñas jugando en el jardín mientras tú haces la comida y yo juego con ellos - las palabras de Rías me llenaron de alegría, aunque algo me molestó - Porque yo tengo que ser la que cociné - pregunté, a lo que puso una cara de nervios - Bueno es que yo realmente no sé cocinar y pues se vería muy bien la imágen de ti con un delantal esperándome desnuda - lo último lo dijo con cierto toque pervertido que me excito - Quieres hacerlo en el jardín - susurré en su oído causando que ponga una cara lasciva, ella se giró a verme cuando vemos salir volando una silla - Que coño paso - pregunté y mi respuesta se dió cuando oí el grito de una mujer - Porque aceptaste pedazo de mierda, que tienes por materia gris - la voz era muy furiosa, tanto que daba miedo acercarse - Pero de chingados hablas, tú eres la menos indicada para decirme lo gata asquerosa - la voz que rápidamente reconocimos fue de Ise quien estaba igualdad e furíco - No te atrevas a levantarme la voz Hyoudou - realmente las cosas no eran del todo lindas en ese instante - Te hablo como quiero ramera de tercera - No vuelvas a insultarme - Lo voy hacer las veces que quiera, te lo has ganado a pulso - Así entonces porque no te largas - Si serás estúpida, está es la casa que me ofrecieron a mí no a una ramera como tú, la que debe de irse eres tú ‼️- No voy a ningún lado, no sin mi hermana - Deja a Koneko fuera de esto, está más segura conmigo que contigo y tus amigos o se te olvidó que por tu culpa contrajeron la maldita enfermedad - Eso no fue mi culpa ‼️- Claro que lo fue, el era tu jefes y para pagar tu deuda estuviste dispuesta a vender a tu propia hermana y a la mía ‼️- Tu no lo entiendes ‼️- Claro que lo entiendo igual que entiendo que el hijo que cargas no es de otro del pinche jefe tuyo, sé que no lo has dejado de ver incluso el vine a esta casa a follarte siempre que pude, realmente me enfermas ‼️- Para ‼️- No voy a parar, crees que no me di cuenta de tus salidas en las noches, de que le ofrecías el coño a todos los profesores o que tú puto jefe que es el dueño de tu vida y de ese bastardo se mete en la casa de mi jefe según con el pretexto de visitar a su prometida ‼️- la pelea llegó aún punto donde nos enteramos de varias cosas entre ellas unas más increíbles que otras, pero sin duda la que más me asombro fue el hecho de que Kiba sea el causante de todos los problemas de Ise me gire y note el semblante de Rías - Ese hijo de perra me engañó - por instinto tome su mano - No lo hagas - susurré con miedo - Oh, claro que lo haré - dijo mientras caminaba a lo que seguramente sería el cuarto de seguridad, quería la cabeza de Kiba y la iba a obtener, después de todo ella era una Gremory y nadie juega con uno.


	5. El aparamiento

Las cosas se había puesto bastante mal, la razón fue simple podía ver a Rías hechar humo por todos lados, la razón fue simple y era que su padre estaba al tanto de las cosas, pero aún así el no rompió el compromiso sino que lo adelanto para el próximo mes, realmente tiene mala suerte en la mayoría de las cosas, por otro lado Ise lo único que hace es su trabajo lo más rápido posible, eso debido que la pelea con Kuroka quien fue sacada de la casa y con ello también las pocas esperanzas de vida de su hermana y de la de Ise, el chico está bastante estresado y como todo resultó un total fracasó pues no hemos hecho otra cosa más que lamentar nos - Rías me permites - pregunto la voz de su madre detrás de la puerta, ella abrió y la dejó pasar para preguntarle - Tines alguna forma de matarlo - la señora no dijo nada solo suspiro - La hay, pero hay una cosa que debo de decirles - por el tono de ella sonaba más difícil de decir que nada - Que es - pregunté con miedo - Las dos chicas enfermas han muerto - eso me dejó helada, Asia y Koneko habían muerto.

Estamos en el funeral, solamente Venerana-sama, Greyfia-sama, Rías, Ise y yo; la verdad Zenocitius-sama quería venir pero la madre de Rías le dijo que él había Sido el causante de eso, por ello sería mejor que se mantuviera alejado del funeral, ya le había hecho mucho daño a Ise - Lo siento - susurré al estar a su altura en el pasto del panteón, Rías de igual forma se dejó caer junto a nosotros - Ellas eran bastante animadas, la gente acepto su orientación sexual debido a esa alegría que desbordaban, pero ahora sea ido como el viento - las palabras de mi amigo eran bastante amargas, sin contar el mar de lágrimas que se distinguían entre la lluvia, nos quedamos en silencio un rato más hasta que se secó las lágrimas - Muy bien díganme el plan para matar a Zenocitius y de paso al bastardo rubio - sus voz era de una fuerte determinación y una furia vengativa que asustaría al mismo diablo - El plan es un asesinato por medio de un paro cardíaco - eso llamo la atención de los tres - El como lo aremos, es fácil le haremos tomar un brebaje que le baje la presión y utilizaremos un reanimador para enviar ondas electromagnéticas al corazón y matarlo como si tuviera un paro, pero en cuanto al rubio lo único que diré es…Ise matalo como más te parezca, luego irá a incineración para borrar la cualquier evidencia - no sabía cómo pero de algún modo el plan sonaba más simple de lo que creía, pero para eso tendríamos que esperar unos meses para que no sospechara de nosotros, o que lo atribuyera a nuestro odio por la muerte de dos inocentes, le daríamos el golpe final.

Era fin de semana y Rías se encontraba en el jardín viendo me hacer mis labores - Debe de ser difícil, ser Ise - hablo como tema de conversación - Lo se, pero debemos de recordar que el es será quién los preñe, así que debemos de agradecer esa habilidad para sobre ponerse al dolor - mis palabras sean bastante sinceras lo que causo que Rías me sonriera - Eres una loca sabias - sonreí antes de poder besarla, cosa que ella correspondió casi al instante; pero el sonido de aplausos se hizo presente.

Ante nosotros estábamos nada más y nada menos que Kiba, quien aplaudía con una sonrisa petulante - Muy bien, muy bien ahora que por fin las he atrapado creo que lo ideal sería decirle a Zenocitius, haber que podremos hacer con ustedes - un escalofrío recorrió nuestra columna, dándonos una señal de peligro tan intensa que podría quemar - Tu no haras nada - detrás de él apareció Ise con lo que parecía una llave inglesa que dejó caer en la cabeza de el rubio varias veces - Esto fue por mis hermanas, pero también fue por todo el daño que les causaría a Rías y Akeno - sus palabras de Ise eran más sinceras al cadáver del que una vez fue el prometido de Rías.

No podía creer lo que mis ojos estaban viendo, no solo habiamos matado a Kiba si no que también a Zenocitius, quien para desgracia suya se hallaba en el lugar equivocado, recuerdo que después del ataque de Ise a Kiba el señor salió y Rías entró en pánico, al igual que yo pero en cambio nuestro castaño levantó el arma volver a golpearle la cabeza hasta la muerte.

No podía creer lo que mis ojos estaban viendo, no solo habiamos matado a Kiba si no que también a Zenocitius, quien para desgracia suya se hallaba en el lugar equivocado, recuerdo que después del ataque de Ise a Kiba el señor salió y Rías entró en pánico, al igual que yo pero en cambio nuestro castaño levantó el arma volver a golpearle la cabeza hasta la muerte.

Venerana se paseaba por el cuarto algo hiperventilada por las acciones del castaño - No te voy a decir que hiciste mal, pero tampoco estubo bien; debiste de esperar un poco pero en fin ya está hecho ahora debemos de ver como encubrimos esto - decía mientras daba más vueltas en la habitación - Cobertizo - susurro Rías ante una posible idea - De que hablas - pregunto su madre - Podemos decir que se quemaron en el cobertizo, solo debemos de ponerlos hay y dejar que ardan como si no hubiera un mañana - sentí escalofríos por la idea de mi amada pero al ver las caras de los otros tres supe que estaba decidido, que así sería.

Veíamos arder el cobertizo dese hace unas cuantas horas, lo bueno de ser millonarios es que nadie te pregunta qué haces y los vecinos viven trescientas hectáreas más lejos que cualquier otro - Deberíamos de llamar a lo bomberos ahora - pregunté al ver a Rías suspirar - No, esto se quedará en familia les avisaremos hasta mañana, será mejor que vallamos a dormir - todos asentimos a las palabras de nuestra ama y nos dirigimos a la cama.

Me deje caer ante las cosas que se venían, habíamos planeado que después de dar la noticia y de que el funeral terminara comenzaría la temporada de apareamiento, en donde no saldríamos de una habitación en semanas inclusive meses, por ello los demás empleados exceptuando a Ise y yo serían por así decir removidos con salario, en pocas palabras les darán unos cuantos meses de vacaciones para que nadie sospeche, ya que el señor Zenocitius no era tan fanático de las vacaciones pero será una forma de pago por sus servicios en si - Las cosas no podrían estar más locas, acabo de ser participe de dos asesinatos y un encubrición de estos, participaré en un funeral y en una farsa sobre la muerte de ellos, además parece una temporada fornicando como perra para poder quedará embarazada, sin dudas mi vida a sido una montaña rusa - me dije antes de caer dormida en los brazos de Morfeo.

A la mañana siguiente se dió el aviso a las autoridades del incendio por uno de los jardineros quien descubrió el cobertizo quemado, las autoridades vinieron y nos interrogaron cada quien relató lo que hacía en un día normal como cualquier otro y que tras varias horas de trabajo caímos rendidos y no nos percatamos del incendio; sorprendentemente funcionó ya que a los dos días se dió a conocer que había pasado por un descuido en la tubería de gas algo de lo que no era mentira, aún así en el funeral todos fingimos estar muy devastados por la muerte del señor Zenocitius, también se anunció que como la siguiente en la dirección de la empresa Gremory, Rías debía de ascender a la silla; pero Venerana lo arruinó diciendo que las responsabilidades caerían en ella y su nuevo esposó quién era Ise, estos se casaron a los dos días de que el funeral terminará, cosa que el padre no pudo negarse ya que Zenocitius no fue precisamente un buen marido.

Actualmente estoy viendo salir a la servidumbre de la casa felices por sus vacaciones que se merecían - Te da envidia - pregunto una voz detrás de mí la cual reconocí de inmediato - Claro que no amo Ise lo que pasará aquí no podrá darme más felicidad que otra cosa - me burle de él al saber que odia que le digan amo - En fin una vez que termine el último ven a la habitación, Rías y las otras dos nos están esperando - susurro mientras me tocaba el trasero, era curioso pero el que Ise me tocará me encendía creo que muy en el fondo era bisexual.

Los empleados se habían ido y suspiré caminando rumbo a la habitación, realmente estaba nerviosa, tenía experiencia con su mismo género pero con su opuesto no y eso le aterraba - Tranquila Akeno, nada es muy diferente a hacerlo con tu mismo sexo - le expuso Venerana desde la puerta quien la esperaba, ella asintió y al entra vio a Rías y Greyfia a unos cuantos metros de ellas, ambas se acercaron a ellas y posaron su mirada en el castaño quien parecía preocupado por algo - Ise no me digas que eres virgen - pregunto Venerana - No, es solo que jamás me había tocado hacerlo con cuatro a la vez…solo son nervios - eso solo hizo que las mujeres se le acercarán - Pues bien vamos a tratar de que lo disfrutes tanto como nosotras - le susurró Akeno y pasaron a desnudarse.

La primera en quitarse la ropa fue Venerana quien traía un vestido largo de color perla y el cabello atado, el deleite de Ise con el cuerpo desnudo de la castaña era inhumano, tenía unas tetas aún firmes al igual que su trasero carnoso, luego las caderas anchas y la cintura compacta y por si fuera poco un pequeño triángulo de bello púbico en la zona íntima, la siguiente fue Greyfia quien se quitó su atuendo de Maid y reveló un linda lechería de color azul pastel que luego quitó al ritmo de un pequeño baile que dejó más duro a Ise que antes, la siguiente fue Rías quien me sonrió antes de girase a ver Ise y lentamente se quitaba su uniforme escolar que por los diez mil demonios era caótico para mí e Ise su lencería que consistía en una tanga de hilo dental literalmente y dos pequeños parches para sus pezones que retiró soltando pequeños gemidos; en seguida que terminó me tocó a mí y al igual que Greyfia llevaba mi uniforme de Maid, que empecé a retirar como si de una pequeña tela se trata, ese día llevaba una tanga que se perdía en mis nalgas y dejaba ver gran parte de mi bello en mi zona íntima así como la parte superior de un bikini viejo que reventó apenas movió mi busto - Muy bien Ise empecemos con la diversión - dijo Rías y caminamos a nuestro semental para retirarles sus ropas.

Una vez le quitamos los estorbos las cuatro nos quedamos viendo aquél ser que poseía Ise - Oigan que pasa - pregunto nosotras no respondimos ya que jamás no imaginamos que el pene de un hombre pudiera medir casi cincuenta centímetros y mínimo eran dos y medio de grosor que sumado a las venas palpitantes y su calor y olor abrumador nos están volviendo locas - Eso es más grande que el de Zenocitius, por lo menos el triple - hablo mi suegra a lo que me hizo tragar salival - Bueno tal vez no sea un monstruo o si - pregunto Greyfia viéndolo palpitar nuevamente - Creo que deberíamos de empezar - propuso Rías pero ninguna tenía el valor o mejor dicho la experiencia bueno una si pero tras varios años sin un simple rose la habían hecho una novata en ello - Se empieza besando o algo - pregunté temerosa por la respuesta - Traten de acariciarlo con su mano suavemente - nos indico Ise quien parecía feliz por la situación - Bueno como sé que no saben quién iniciar elijo a Rías para que haga los honores - para desgracia de nosotras, cuando decidimos encerrarnos en esta habitación prometimos dejar que Ise hiciera con nosotros hasta quedar embarazadas por ello no pelirroja trago saliva y se acerco lentamente ao miembro de Ise el cual esperaba ansioso por sentir las manos de nuestra mejor amiga, uno de los mayores tabú, pero también era porque Rías ahora era su hijastra y eso lo hacía más delicioso.


	6. algo raro pero suculentoxd

Para Rías las cosas fueron raras, primero había roto con su novio y luego había tenido sexo con su mejor amiga que casualmente era su criada, algo que jamás creyó poder hacer pero hay estaban las cosas dándose más y más raras pero al final no sabía que hacer, por lo pronto decidido dejar su pensamientos de lado y prepararse para la fiesta de Halloween que se ofrecería ese día en la escuela, creía que con suerte ella podría encontrar otro chico con quién salir.

Rías se disfrazó de una pequeña lona de pelo rojo, ella de manera muy sensual camino a la fiesta siendo seguida por todos los chicos quiénes le dirigían miradas lascivias; que ella agradecía infinitamente, pero fue entonces que se dió cuenta de algo muy curioso y es que la fiesta iba a ser una para recordar.

Llegada la media noche Rías se arrepentía de haber venido al campus, las cosas habían acabado mal todo por la culpa de algún imbécil que se le ocurrió atacar la casa de un millonario y venirse a esconder aquí, por ello la policía no tenía ganas de indagar sobre quién era culpable y quien no agarro parejo y ella fue de las más rápidas y se escondió en el aula de profesores - Rías-san que ocurre - pregunto una voz detrás de ella - Rosswaisse-sensei - pregunto la pelirroja - Que hacer usted aquí - volvió a preguntar - Estaba terminado de calificar unos exámenes pero te Vi entrar como caballo desbocado y me llamo la atención - Bueno lo que pasa es que el cuerpo policiaco está agarrando estudiantes a diestra y siniestra por culpa de uno de los amigos de Raiser lo más seguro - eso causó un suspiro en ambas - Parece que tú novio es un problema - hablo la albina pero Rías desvío la mirada - Ya no somos novios, el me engañó con un montón de chicas incluído su hermana - la albina miro a la pelirroja - Y eso te tiene mal o es otra cosa - la chica levantó el rostro y suspiro - Promete guardar un secreto - la albina asintió y ella paso a relatarle su ruptura y su primer encuentro lésbico.

Tras una buena charla Rías se sentía más insegura que antes - Deja esa tensión, de lo contrario tendré que utilizar una receta para el estrés - le dijo la mayor - Quisiera saber que es - pero nunca se espero que la albina la besara con deseo y lujuria, ella en un principio se resistió pero después de un rato correspondió el beso e incluso se dejó caer sobre ella para poder tener sexo carnal en Halloween.

Rías y Rosswaisse se encontraban frotando sus vaginas al ritmo de su pulso, si bien las cosas no eran extremas ambas se habían corrido cuatro veces y estaban por tener su quinto orgasmo - Ross uno más por favor ‼️- suplico la chica pelirroja a lo que la albina respondió - Una y posiblemente más - sonrió al tiempo que ambas se corrían como locas - Eso fue intenso - susurro Rías al caer sobre su sensei por semejante placer - Creía que te resistirias pero veo que te gusta más el cuerpo de una mujer que el de un hombre - hablo la albina con alegría - Si, pero me alegra saberlo de esta forma, ya que así podré ser feliz quizás con esa persona especial…por cierto Sensei, tal vez de veríamos de hacer un cuarteto su pareja, la mía, usted y yo - Rías parecía muy alegre por ello - Acepto, después de todo no nos vendría mal una buena sesión de relajantes y descontracturantes placeres carnales - así ambas se dieron un beso y calleron por el sueño.

Habían pasado seis meses después de aquella época de apareamiento, las cuatro quedamos embarazadas y ahora mismo contamos con seis meses de embarazo, sin duda es un martirio para Ise quien nos tiene que acompañar a cada una con su médico, lo que lo ah dejado casi en los huesos - Maldita sea la hora en que me deje convencer por ustedes - nos dijo un día que los empleados se habían ido y el tuvo que ser nuestro chef y niñero - Disfrutaste de este evento o no - le pregunto Venerana a lo que Ise resopló con molestia - Bueno solo tres meses más y podrán ser libres - nos dijo nuestro amigo con suma verdad pues en tan solo tres meses y cuarenta días podremos hacer nuestra propia familia Rías y yo, ambas madres de dos pequeñas o pequeños, nuestro cuento de hadas.

Los días siguieron pasando como una monótona rutina que te mata lentamente, a los habitantes de esta casa, pero el más afectado era Ise quien había tomado posesión de la presidencia en la compañía de Rías y ahora estaba sufriendo entre el papeleo, nuestros antojos, el deber de guiar a una empresa, guardar el secreto de un asesinato y sobre todo la historia de que embarazo a las dos Gremory así como a dos criadas al mismo tiempo lo hacía ver un tanto decaído.

Ese día en particular ocurrió algo que nos puso alerta, según Ise habían ido a la oficina para averiguar sobre la muerte de Zenocitius, el les respondió lo que habíamos acordado y agregó unos cuantos detalles sobre dicho tema, pero parecía que los oficiales buscaban indicios de una mentira, eso era muy malo pero había algo que nos salvó de momento unos análisis que demostraban que el señor Gremory sufría de una enfermedad crónica heredera de padre a hijo, por lo que no le quedaba mucho tiempo de vida; además la sintomatología variaba dependiendo del individuo y por lo que se supo al investigar más a fondo era similar al cáncer y a una aneurisma, y un tumor en el cerebro. De haber sabido eso antes quizás solo hubiéramos hecho lo posible por alterar su medicamento y listo, pero aún así las cosas se habían calmado un poco.

En la noche Ise llegó y se veía con la mirada fuera de sí - Que ocurrió - pregunto Venerana al verlo - Nada solo que el imbécil de mi padre vino a verme - todas abrimos los ojos pues hacía mucho tiempo que él no los encontraba, pero por una rostro sabíamos que algo había pasado - Discutimos sobre cosas del pasado y me dijo que si no le daba la mitad de la empresa me mandaría mis viejos demonios - conocía esos demonios solo de nombre porque la verdad nunca los había visto - Y que le respondiste - pregunto Rías - Que si el se atrevía hacer eso yo le daría la espalda con lo que hizo hace treinta años - su voz era fría y un tanto más profunda - Que fue lo que hizo - se atrevió a preguntar Greyfia - Cometió el mayor genocidio que el mundo haya visto, mató…mató a todo un país con una bomba atómica robada de estados unidos - eso fue más de lo que nuestras mentes podían procesar.


End file.
